Portal:LGBT
Welcome To The LGBTI Portal LGBT (also GLBT) and variations are initial-isms used to refer collectively to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer-identified people. Variations that are sometimes used include—but are not limited to—adding "Q" for queer or questioning, "I" for intersex, or "S" (or "A") for straight allies. While LGBT is often used as a short way to refer to the various LGBT demographic groups, LGBT individuals themselves usually identify by other labels (such as lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer), or by no label at all. There are also a number of other names (some slang) that LGBT people may refer to themselves as, in order to be noted as part of a subculture, such as Bear or Twink. Around the world, government policies regarding LGBT people range from the death penalty for sexual acts to civil marriages or partnerships for same-sex couples. Living conditions around the world also range from near-unanimous acceptance of public acts to total discrimination in all areas such as housing or employment. Current Events * 11 June 2010 - Same-sex marriage in Iceland - Parliament in Iceland allow same-sex marriages, making it the seventh country in Europe. * 17 May 2010 − Same-sex marriage in Portugal − President Aníbal Cavaco Silva ratifies same-sex marriage legislation in Portugal, making it the sixth country in Europe to allow same-sex marriages. * 2 May 2010 - American country music singer, Chely Wright, comes out as a lesbian publicly in an interview with People Magazine. * 29 April 2010 - Legislators in Hawaii have passed a civil unions bill that would give same-sex couples the same rights as heterosexual couples. The state House of Representatives passed the bill by a 31-20 vote late Thursday. * 29 March 2010 - Ricky Martin publicly acknowledged his homosexuality in a post on his official web site by stating, "I am proud to say that I am a fortunate homosexual man. I am very blessed to be who I am." * 14 March 2010 - LGBT rights in Mexico - Judith Vazquez and Lol Kin Castaneda become the first same-sex couple to legally marry in Mexico City after legislation allowing for same-sex marriage passes. * 13 March 2010 - LGBT rights in Australia - New South Wales makes gender history by becoming the first place in the world to recognise 'non-specified' genders. * 15 February 2010 - France becomes the first country in the world to declassify transgenderism as a mental illness. * 1 February 2010 - LGBT rights in Fiji - Fiji decriminalizes male homosexuality and sodomy. * 11 January 2010 - Perry v. Schwarzenegger, a case which will decide whether California's 2008 proposition that banned same-sex marriage violated the Equal Protection Clause of the federal constitution, begins in San Francisco. * 8 January 2010 - LGBT rights in Portugal - Portugal's parliament votes to allow same-sex marriage, making it the 6th European country to allow it. The law is expected to come into effect sometime in April. * 7 January 2010 - A bill which would have allowed same-sex marriage in the U.S state of New Jersey fails. 14 voted for the bill, and 20 voted against it. * 1 January 2010 - LGBT rights in Austria - In Austria, same-sex couples are granted registered partnerships. * 22 December 2009 - LGBT rights in Uganda - In the ongoing debate regarding Uganda and the Uganda Anti-Homosexuality Bill (which would see the death penalty introduced to homosexuals), President of Uganda, Yoweri Museveni, says he may veto it. The bill has gained widespread media attention, as well as being massively condemned by the European Parliament, France, the USA, numerous other countries and the Archbishop of Canterbury Rowan Williams. * 21 December 2009 - In an unexpected move Mexico City's Legislative Assembly legalizes same-sex marriage. (BBC) * 16 December 2009 - The extreme-right group British National Front is accused of placing homophobic stickers around the Canal Street area of Manchester. * 15 December 2009 - LGBT rights in Sweden - According to the National Board of Health and Welfare in Sweden, the permanent ban on blood donation for gay men will be removed from March 1, 2010. Men who have sex with men will be allowed to donate blood, but only if they have been sexually inactive in the past year. This as the cases of HIV among gay Swedes have been raised, but slightly been fewer in 2009. * 13 December 2009 - Democrat Annise Parker is elected Mayor of Houston, Texas, making it the largest US city to elect an openly gay mayor. (BBC) Topics Categories and Lists ;Categories LGBT Info ;Lists * Gay, lesbian or bisexual people * Bisexual people * Transgender people * LGBT Jews * Lesbian, gay or bisexual figures in fiction and myth * Lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films * Television shows with LGBT characters * LGBT publications * Gay-rights organizations * LGBT Greek organizations * People executed for homosexuality * LGBT-related topics * Transgender-related topics ---- ~ Sub-Portals ~ Lesbian | Gay Male | Bisexual | Transgender | Intersex Category:Sexuality portals